


Butterflies Are so Annoying

by quillyx



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: After Dr3: The End of Hope’s Peak, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Makoto’s a little oblivious, Mutual Pining, Naegami, Slight Naegiri - Freeform, Slow Burn, Togami’s a tsundere, after the killing game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quillyx/pseuds/quillyx
Summary: Togami’s been harboring feelings since the mutual killing game a few years ago, and he doesn’t plan on telling Makoto about them. Ever. Makoto on the other hand, is still deep in the closet and is convinced he’s straight even though he has a huge crush on Togami. Who’s going to be the first to confess? More importantly, are they ever going to confess?
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Butterflies Are so Annoying

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for graphic content abt the THH canon deaths, and for mentions of passing out. Hope you enjoy!

The door to the school clicked open, and Naegi stepped into the corridor on shaky legs. He hadn’t been feeling too well this morning, but he still commuted to work anyways. As the headmaster of the new Hope’s Peak Highschool, he had to show up or else the school couldn’t function. Or, at least that’s what he told himself. In truth, he was a workaholic. There was so much energy and hope overflowing the school each and every day, he couldn’t bear to leave it.  
So, he hauled himself to work even though he felt like hell. Each step brought him deeper into his stupor, but he had to make it to his office.   
“Hey, Naegi—“ Togami rounded the corner, eyes trained on a stack of papers in his hands, but he quickly stopped in his tracks when he caught sight of his disheveled colleague. “What is going on with you? You look positively grotesque.”   
“To... gami...” Naegi croaked. “I told you... to call me...” The call of sleep beckoned him, and his brain felt fuzzy. He felt his eyes closing on their own. “Makoto...” he trailed off as his eyes shut and the world around him went dark.

The darkness slowly faded and Naegi found himself in a lonely dorm room. Ice cold dread shot through his veins as he realized where he was. Hope’s Peak Academy. The killing game. Was... everything just a dream? Was his hope-filled future just a wishful delusion? He looked around at the room.  
Naegi gasped as he realized an awful truth once more. There were slashes in the wallpaper, the doorknob to the bathroom was broken off, the sheets of the bed were messy and ripped. Then, almost on their own, his feet started walking toward the bathroom. He couldn’t stop moving forward. It was as if he was watching a himself from a far away place. He got to the bathroom, and as much as he wanted to close his eyes, run away and hide and never return, he couldn’t. He opened the bathroom door and...

Sayaka. It was almost more grotesque than he remembered, her lifeless corpse sprawled across the shower floor, a sharp butcher’s knife sticking out of her midsection. Crimson blood streaked across the walls. Unfortunately for Naegi, it didn’t stop there. Almost like magic, Naegi found himself in the gym, facing the sight of Junko— no, Mukuro standing on top of Monokuma. He wanted to reach out, to scream, or warn her of her fate, but he couldn’t move. He was forced to watch as she was impaled by spears in slow motion, her face twisted in agony.   
The deaths didn’t stop there. Once again, Naegi was transported to the site of Kuwata’s execution. Naegi watched, unblinking, as Kuwata was bludgeoned by baseballs, his limbs broken and head crushed by the projectiles.   
Next came Fujisaki. Crucified in the locker room, blood streaming down his face. A look of shock etched into his features forever.   
Then Mondo. Ishimaru’s screams echoed cacophonously in Naegi’s ears, as Mondo spun around and around and around until he was no more than a puddle.   
Next, Ishimaru. He looked resolute even in death, but the terror in Naegi’s heart was loud and prominent.   
Yamada’s dying words seemed to ring in Naegi’s ears over and over again as fresh blood dripped onto the floor.   
Celestia never seemed to falter from her steely expression as her surroundings went up in flames, but Naegi could see her hands shaking and sweat dripping down her face. She was terrified, deep down. Even as the fire truck headed right for her, she was stone-faced.   
Ogami’s suicide was one that haunted Naegi for years to come. She looked so kind, so strong, even in death. That’s what made Naegi so uneasy. She wasn’t murdered, she chose to die a cruel and lonely death.   
Alter Ego was a friend to Naegi. He saved him from being crushed by the same machinery that later killed Junko. Tears streamed down Naegi’s face as his innocent friend had to die twice.   
Junko was his friend, even if it was all a ruse. Naegi truly didn’t want her to die, even if she put him through hell. Her expression faltered as the large chunk of steel was seconds from crushing her. He never noticed it before, but her expression carried... regret. Maybe she had gotten bored of the despair that death gave her, or maybe she remembered the same thing Naegi did— that they were friends.   
As crimson blood filled his vision, the screams and taunts of his deceased friends filled his ears.   
“Naegi...” they called. “You let us die, Naegi. It’s all your fault. You could have stopped this, Naegi...”   
“Naegi... join us, Naegi...” their voices rang in unison. “Naegi...”   
“Naegi.”

“Naegi!” Someone was shaking him. “Wake up this instant!   
His eyes opened slowly, as if they weighed a thousand pounds.   
“Naegi, what has gotten into you?” Togami’s icy blue eyes bore into his own.   
What was that awful noise? The memories clouding his mind slowly calmed, as Naegi’s senses returned and he realized— 

He was screaming. He quickly swallowed, but his mouth was dry and his throat was raw. Hot tears escaped his eyes and he let out a dry sob.   
Togami’s gaze softened. “A fever dream, I assume.”   
“A.. fever dream?” Naegi’s words were broken up by his sobs, but Togami could make them out.   
“Precisely.” Togami’s sharp tone was sort of comforting in an odd way. “You’re sick, Naegi. I brought you to my house to keep tabs on you. Kiri didn’t want to get sick, so she unloaded you on me.”   
“S-Sorry...” Naegi’s sobs slowed, and he rubbed his eyes with his sleeves.   
“Don’t apologize.” Togami said pointedly. “I must admire your persistence to work even though you’re under the weather. However, I cannot allow you to risk getting the children sick. So, you’re staying with me for the time being.”   
“Why... why are you going through all that trouble... for me?”   
To avoid saying something stupid like ‘I care about you, you buffoon,’ Togami changed the subject. “Come now, it’s not the time for chatter. You’re sick, you need to be resting. I’ll make you some tea.” Without another word, Togami stood up and walked out of the room.   
Naegi stared at the ceiling, lost in thought. So... that really was a dream? He... wasn’t at Hope’s Peak anymore? The killing game is just a distant memory, right? It was just a nightmare. Uneasiness clouded Naegi’s mind.   
“But... it felt so real.”   
“What was that, Naegi?” Togami re-entered the room with a steaming cup of tea.   
“Can... can I ask you a question?”   
“You may.” Togami nodded, setting the cup on the nightstand.   
“The killing...” Naegi shuddered slightly. “It’s over, right? We’re not trapped at Hope’s Peak anymore?”   
“No, I assure you we are at my house. That is an odd question, however.” Togami’s eyes clouded with knowing shock. “You... you had a nightmare, didn’t you?”   
Naegi nodded wordlessly.   
“I... get those too.” Togami admitted. He wasn’t too familiar with emotions, so he wasn’t sure how to comfort Naegi. “You’re not alone.” Togami tried to offer a comforting smile, setting a hand on Naegi’s shoulder.   
“That... makes me feel a little better.” Naegi said softly. “It’s just... I feel so guilty.”   
“You are their hope, Naegi. You mustn’t feel guilty over things out of your control. You gave them hope, and you must live your life with hope, for them.”   
“Thank you.” Naegi spoke quietly.   
“Now, get some rest. It’s nearly twelve o’ clock AM. I imagine you didn’t get much rest during that dream of yours, so I advise you to go back to sleep so you can get better.”   
“Okay.” Naegi’s eyes fluttered closed, and his body felt heavy.   
“Good. I’ll be in the other room if you need anything.” Togami started to leave the room.   
“Oh, and Togami?” Naegi mumbled sleepily.   
“Yes?” Togami answered.   
“I really, really, appreciate you.”

With that, sleep overtook Naegi, his mind drifting off to a much brighter dream.


End file.
